Rhanee
|} Rhanee war eine frühere Zirkus- und Zooelefantin in Europa und lebte zuletzt im Zoo Wrocław (Breslau) in Polen. Englischer Zirkuselefant Rhanee war eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh und stammte aus Thailand (oder Indien), wo sie etwa 1970 geboren wurde. Von dort kam sie als Baby nach Europa. Zunächst vornehmlich in englischen Zoos und dem Zirkusunternehmen Mary Chipperfield untergebracht, kam sie etwa 1999 nach Spanien. Es werden unter den Haltern von Rhanee angegeben der Zoo Dudley, der sie 1972 an Mary Chipperfield abgab, der Woburn Safari Park, in dem sie etwa drei Jahre bis 1995 weilte, und der Zoo Twycross, wo sich Rhanee ein knappes Jahr bis Oktober 1997 aufhielt. In den Zwischenzeiten war sie als Zirkuselefantin bei Mary Chipperfield engagiert. Sie trat u.a. 1995 mit Suzanne Chipperfield, der Tochter Mary Chipperfields, im Vereinigten Königreich aufThe Mary Chipperfield Trial: Suzanne Chipperfield, auf www.ad-international.org. Ihre Mutter und der Elefantentrainer Stephen Gills wurden 1999 wegen Grausamkeit u.a. gegen ihre Elefanten, zu denen auch die Afrikaner Tembo, Opal und Rosa zählten, verurteilt. Die drei Afrikanischen Elefanten, der Bulle Tembo und die Kühe Opal und Rosa, wurden vor der Verhandlung an den englischen Zoo Colchester verkauft. Nach dem Prozess war Rhanee zunächst aus der Öffentlichkeit verschwunden. Die Aufdeckung der Tätlichkeiten gegen die Zirkustiere wurde von der Organisation Animal Defenders International (ADI) aufgedeckt, der die Grausamkeiten mit Videoaufnahmen belegen konnte. Rhanee in Spanien Durch die Arbeit von ADI konnte auch der Aufenthaltsort von Rhanee ausgemacht werden. Sie war an das spanischen Unterhaltungspark-Unternehmen Parques Reunidos verkauft worden. Demnach lebte sie isoliert und allein auf einer kleinen Anlage im Zoo Valwo in Valladolid (Spanien). Nach anderen Angaben lebte sie dabei zunächst in den Zoos Elche (1997-1999) und Estepona Selwo in Malaga (1999-2000), wobei zumindest der Estepona Selwo Safari Park auch zur Gruppe Parques Reunidos gehört. Erneut warb ADI um Aufmerksamkeit für Rhanees Schicksal und bemühte sich mit prominenter Unterstützung um die Abgabe aus Valladolid an ein "Elephant Sanctuary". Obwohl einige Meldungen darauf hindeuteten, dass Rhanee tatsächlich "frei" kommen würdeYOU SAVE RHANEE; New life for beaten elephant, auf www.thefreelibrary.com, konnten sich die Parques Reunidos anscheinend doch nicht dazu entschließen. Stattdessen bauten sie Rhanees Gehege etwas aus mit einem kleinen Badebecken und einem Unterstand. 'Costa' Außerdem erhielt Rhanee 2001 Gesellschaft von der gleichaltrigen Artgenossin Costa aus dem Zoo Madrid. Obwohl sich beide Kühe gut verstanden und viel gemeinsam beisammen war, blieb diese Gemeinsamkeit nur von kurzer Dauer, da Costa schwer krank wurde und schließlich im Mai 2003 gestorben ist. So stand Rhanee wieder allein auf der Anlage im Zoo Valwo. 'Toto' Für einige Monate wurde Rhanee Anfang 2004 in den Estepona Selwo Safari Park gebracht und kehrte am 06.04.2004 zusammen mit der seit 1999 dort lebenden Toto in den Zoo Valwo nach Valladolid zurück. Anscheinend verlief das Zusammenleben mit Toto anders als mit Costa, obwohl sich Rhanee teilweise ruhiger verhielt. Es scheint einige Probleme mit Toto gegeben zu habenHelp Save Rhanee and Toto!, auf www.care2.com. Jedenfalls zeigte Rhanee weiter Stereotypien und Unruhe, weshalb es auch hier eine Petition gab, um Rhanee und Toto auf eine größere Anlage mit einer größeren Elefantengruppe abzugeben, insbesondere in ein "Sanctuary"Ebd.. Nach ADI-Nachricht war Toto ein ElefantenbulleRhanee no longer alone, auf www.ad-international.org. Beide zeigten gegeneinander keine Feindseligkeiten. Rhanee und Toto im Zoo Breslau Im Jahr 2007 schließlich wurden beide Elefanten an den Zoo Wrocław in Polen abgegeben. Sie trafen dort am 24.10.2007 ein. Dort lebt seit 1981 die ebenfalls ehemaligen Zirkuselefantin Birma, die seit dem Tod ihrer Gefährtin Ceylon im Jahr 2000 ebenfalls allein war. Nach Ansicht von ADI war dies keine Verbesserung, da die Anlage wie bei vielen Stadtzoos ziemlich klein ist. Hingegen hat Birma nun Gesellschaft bekommen, und auch die Bande zwischen Rhanee und Toto waren eng laut entsprechenden Beobachtungen im Zoo WrocławAnimal Defender Magazine Summer 2008, S. 7, auf issuu.com. In diesem Zoo wurde Rhanee am 30.07.2011 wegen Leberproblemen eingeschläfert. Nach anderen Angaben ist sie an diesem Morgen wegen Altersschwäche gestorben und sollte noch einer Autopsie unterzogen werden. Weblinks *Celebrities call to free Rhanee, the Asian elephant, Überblick zum Schicksal Rhanees bis zu Costas Tod aus ADI-Sicht auf www.theopticals.info. *Help Save Rhanee and Toto!, Überblick über Rhanees Geschichte in Spanien auf www.care2.com. *Asian elephants at the Zoological Garden Wroclaw, Fotos von und Informationen zu den Elefanten im Zoo Breslau auf www.asianelephant.net. *Rhanee at Wroclaw Zoo (Zoo Breslau), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Wrocław: Zmarła słonica z wrocławskiego zoo, Artikel zu Rhanees Tod auf www.gazetawroclawska.pl. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Dudley Kategorie:Zoo Twycross Kategorie:Zoo Woburn Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Mary Chipperfield Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Zoo Valwo Kategorie:Estepona Selwo Safaripark Kategorie:Zoo Elche Kategorie:Polen Kategorie: Zoo Breslau Kategorie:Verstorben